


Ignoring the Differences

by lockewrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Mentioned Joffrey Baratheon, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: A friendship with Tyrion Lannister can often come as a price as you are about to learn.
Kudos: 10





	Ignoring the Differences

Knowing of Tyrion Lannister was not the same as knowing Tyrion Lannister, you would learn. He was the youngest Lannister, a dwarf, and according to what you had heard, a drunk. To you, he was a Lannister, he was royalty and that made up enough reason to hate him. The two of you were on opposite ends of the scale of privilege, or so you thought. Except you were wrong. The two of you were more similar than either of you would ever realize.

You had gone for a walk in the marketplace and had accidentally bumped into someone. Unfortunately for you that someone had been Joffrey who began berating you. Because of his higher station there was no way you could stand up for yourself without bringing yourself into more trouble. But suddenly Tyrion was there defending you, and insulting his own nephew. Joffrey brushed off the incident but not before you forced yourself to apologize to the boy. After he had left you thanked Tyrion who insisted he walk with you in case his nephew had anymore ideas.

And so you walked along the path that day talking with the youngest Lannister. You’d known he was intelligent but when the topic turned to books you realized how much more you had in common. If he was anyone else you would have cowered under stares but as the others in the marketplace saw you with Tyrion, you understood how odd it seemed for royalty to be walking with a commoner in the marketplace.

You hadn’t honestly considered any form of friendship with Tyrion. You’d only assumed he was being polite, but when he asked if there was a chance for more discussions, you agreed. Days and weeks began passing with some small periods of time where the two of you would meet, would exchange opinions on various subjects. Days when he simply needed away from his family. A friendship with the Lannister was the last thing you had anticipated but it had come. However, you began thinking that it was time to end it.

The whispers began only a few weeks into the meetings. You’d brushed them aside, thinking those who claimed it impossible for a Lannister to have a friendship with a commoner, wrong. But as time passed and the whispers and rumors increased, you couldn’t help but fall prey to them. Perhaps they were right, after all, he could be the next on the Iron Throne. Where would you be? Home, having lost your friend to power beyond his control. Sitting atop the Iron Throne would separate himself from you further than he already was.

Thus began your avoidance of Tyrion. You feigned sick or busy, things you knew that he suspected were lies but would never say anything against. The avoidance became torture for you, having wanted to speak with him just as badly as he wanted to speak with you, but you knew you couldn’t let up. Refusing yourself and your own desires was something difficult but it was something necessary. That was until neither of you could take it anymore.

He knocked at your door, shifting from foot to foot, going over what he was to say in his head. Whatever was going on with you he could take care of, no matte how stubborn you would be and how much you refused. As you opened the door he began to speak, walking past you through the doorway.

“I assumed we were friends, and I assumed you understood that the concept of friendship includes confiding in one another.”

You simply nodded, not quite knowing what to say to him.

“Will you at least tell me what’s really been going on?” he asked facing you.

“You and I. We can’t be.” you confess.

Tyrion looked shocked, you had assumed he would understand but apparently he hadn’t.

“Everyone talks about the two of us. About the differences between us, and how one day it’ll all end. There right. This never should have happened in the first place.”

Tyrion shrugged, replying with, “Then let them talk, let them whisper. They don’t know anything about you and I, about how I love you. About how we aren’t as different as we seem.”

He glossed over the words “I love you” as if he hadn’t realized he’d said them. Perhaps he hadn’t.

“You love me?” you questioned.

“Yes, very much so”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr by me (locke-writes)


End file.
